Desert Rose
by Candy
Summary: A 14 year old Nabooru reflects on herself and a past encounter she had with Gannondorf a year ago... please R&R, i put my heart into this one... it's not a songfic by the way.


AN: Goodness gracious I haven't written a Zelda story in a long while... but I just checked Arcana after submitting: "A Mother's Love" there and it got a silver star!!!! (Duz a happy dance) Well for those of you who remember me... I'm Candy... I wrote the Love For All Season's thing, A Mother's Love, and Final Hope... And now it's 4:30 am and I can't sleep so I'm writing again.  
  
Anyway I decided to write a story about Nabooru's past. No one knows much about her, and it h as been rumored that she and Gannondorf had a thing. Here's a look into her character and her relationship with him.   
  
Gannondorf- 16  
Nabooru- 14.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but we all knew that one.  
  
  
Desert Rose  
  
My name is Nabooru, most of my clan call me Boo. I am of the Gerudo race, an outcast group in the vast barren deserts of Hyrule. I am a woman... well actually a girl now. I'm 14, but I'm told I don't look or act my age. I'm a warrior, too strong for my own good... or at least I've been told by some.  
  
Of course those some were probably afraid of me. Most of the clan is. I'm a "natural leader," least that's what the elders said. I can't say I agree with them, but I can't say I disagree either. I believe the only true leaders in life are the ones we look to in trouble... in my case, I turn to the Sand Goddess... she is my leader, my strength, I don't know why though.  
  
Not like I've ever met her.  
  
Not like anyone has.  
  
They say I'm a spiritualist... that I should become a priestess.  
  
I disagree. I enjoy my dueling, training, and life of thievery too much to give my life to religion. Yet they say why not give it to something spiritual instead of to my clan. Again, I disagree. I haven't given my life to my clan... I haven't given my life to anything, or anyone for that matter.  
  
I don't really plan to either.  
  
My life is mine, and mine alone. I won't be held down by any commitments, marriage, career, or otherwise.   
  
I suppose that's why I'm "The Lone Wolf."   
  
I don't follow anyone's rules but my own, unless of course, I want to. But I have a life ahead of me, and I plan on living it to the fullest... and I find I can do that by doing things my own way.  
  
That simple.  
  
Guess that's why I'm a leader.   
  
One can't be sure.  
  
"Focus, determine your destiny, clear your mind, allow your emotions to guide you but let your head make the correct decisions, breathe..."   
  
Those are all the wise teachings of my fencing instructor. Her name is Amara... she's a very wise woman. I look up to her, in a sense. She's not my leader... more like my mentor.  
  
As I said, I have no leader... just my faith... I follow my own rules... play my own game.  
  
Amara has told me time and time again that one day, following my own rules will lead me into trouble, but it will also lead me out of trouble. The woman is a walking contradiction, and yet she makes sense. She's very much like me... looks like me a little bit too... it's very strange.  
  
I'm a dedicated warrior. I enjoy my art, because it's what I do. I enjoy the feel of the long Arabic sword in my hand. I enjoy the adrenaline rush as I sneak into a store and ravage the treasure chest for rupees. I enjoy the freedom I feel, knowing that...   
  
I am Nabooru.  
  
The lone wolf.  
  
The leader.  
  
The priestess.  
  
The spiritualist.  
  
The warrior.  
  
And no one can stop me. Not even Gannondorf.  
  
Gannondorf is the soon to be, king of my clan. Yet, he is not my king. We were friends. He's 2 years older than I, but has always treated me as an equal, until recently.   
  
A little under a year ago, after a sparring practice with Amara and archery with my friend Raoula, I walked into a near by adobe building, which served, and still does serve, as the Gerudo library. This is where the Gerudo's kept books and scrolls written by our ancestors. This is where we kept the scrolls we stole from the Hylian's. This is where our history was. It was the last place I expected to see Dorf.   
  
I must admit, a year ago, I had a silly crush on him... a mere blush would splash my face every time he was near. I would catch myself day dreaming about him during my studies on the fencing arts, and being chastised for it as well. I would let my eyes follow his form as we walked past me every so often. It's not really his personality that got to me, although he was quite kind, for a 15 year old, he was very attractive.   
  
Just another reason why I can't become a priestess.  
  
I'll have a problem with abstinence.   
  
Besides, if I do become the female leader, that everyone thinks I shall become, I will be expected to reproduce with the king of my tribe, weather I like it or not.  
  
I'm not saying that this is going to happen, because if I don't want to do it, I won't... but it's tradition... and I'm not sure if I'm one to go up against it.  
  
Anyway, I walked into the building to basically forget my studies. There were a few books I would occasionally read to lose myself, and forget that I was THE leader. I don't have to be one, but the power was fun at times... I love it actually... It's just tiring at times.   
  
The books I enjoyed contained some things we Gerudo's called: Dream Tales. They were legends based on our race's past... most of them involving the Sand Goddess and how she came to be. I walked around the shelves looking for my book, and saw Dorf sitting at a nearby table muttering in Hylian, a finger trailing down a scroll. He looked very involved with his research, and a normal Gerudo wouldn't have disturbed him.  
  
But I'm not really a normal Gerudo am I?  
  
So I went over and sat beside him. He didn't give me the slightest indication of noticing me. I placed my head in my chin and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Dorf?" He stopped muttering and looked over at me. His Amber eyes locking with mine. I remember a year ago they were kind... when he wasn't obsessed with his "mission". I loved those eyes, just as I loved my fencing.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Boo?" He asked, mimicking my hand movements and staring at me. I noticed his eyes droop lazily from mine and then back up. I smirked. "Looking at my chest?" He let his mouth drop a little and then turned back to his studies.   
  
"You know Boo, it's hard not to then they're shoved in your general direction." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, closing the scroll he was reading. My mouth dropped. So this is what Hylian's called flirting. Two can play at this game.  
  
"Did I say I objected?"  
  
He froze, half sitting half standing, and dropped the scroll he was holding. He turned his head slowly and looked at me. We stayed like that staring at each other for about 5 minutes, then we did something that we only did around each other.  
  
We laughed.   
  
Hard.  
  
About 15 minutes after constant giggling and teasing, we settled down and let out a long sigh, resuming our past positions; elbows on table, head on fist. Our relationship was like that. We'd "flirt" as the Hylian's say, and we'd tease. But it rarely went much past that, which disappointed me to some extent, but didn't bother me that much. If I really wanted him I could just take him, no questions asked... well I probably could... but I didn't want him for life... just for a day... just to see what it felt like if he kissed me.   
  
An awkward silence settled between us and I shifted my head to my other arm. " What were you reading before?" I asked, motioning my head towards the discarded scroll. He seemed to fidget nervously, and then glanced away. "Some Hylian scroll... about the sacred triforce... it's quite interesting, Boo... You should read it yourself." I raised an eyebrow. "You, out of all the Gerudo, should know that I don't believe in that Hylian Goddesses, Triforce crap. He sighed, exasperated, and slouched. "I know Boo, but it's still very interesting... I mean 3 golden triangles that can grant wishes? What's not to like." I slouched back against the chair. "Till I see it, I don't believe it."  
  
I remember him frowning at that one.   
  
He didn't, and still doesn't like the fact that I'm very dubious.  
  
He reached out to my hand, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of my seat and out the door. At that point, I gained my wits and pulled away from him. "What are you DOING, Dorf?" He seemed to glare at me, and then grabbed my wrist again, yanking me harder. "Taking you somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Someplace special. I need to show you something."  
  
"Why."  
  
"To make you see something."  
  
"See what?"  
  
He didn't answer  
  
At that point, I remember, I assumed he had gone mad. He had lost his Gerudo mind, and was going to take me somewhere and murder me. I tried to get away from him, but he was strong when he wanted to be, and this was one of those times. I could've called to one of my Gerudo sisters for help, but no one would dare stand against their king... only I was brave enough to do that.   
  
He let go of my wrist and I tried to run. He grabbed me by my waist and placed me on the horse. He didn't let go of my waist and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm not gunna hurt you Boo... relax, I wanna show you something."  
  
Against my better judgement, I did.  
  
He mounted the same horse, in front of me and instructed me to hold on tight. I did, wordlessly, as we rode out into the desert sun set.  
  
We rode through the haunted wasteland, and the trip had been surprisingly calm. No sand storms, and no Poes... just miles and miles of sand dunes, and a few random Gerudo marks. I do, to this day, believe that he has some kind of power over the desert... We arrived at our destination around 21:00. He dismounted his horse and offered to help me down.  
  
I jumped off on my own.  
  
He took my hand and walked slowly to the entrance of the Spirit Temple. I glanced over at him, and then up at the magnificent structure.  
  
"Why'd you take me here?"  
  
"To show you something."  
  
I sighed, annoyed, my patience wearing thin.   
  
"Show me WHAT, Dorf?"  
  
He didn't smile or look at me, as he said something I would never expect to come out of ANYONE's mouth directed at me, much less his.  
  
"To make you see... to show you, the real you."  
  
I stared at him in shock. I KNEW the real me.   
  
I was Nabooru.  
  
I was a warrior.  
  
I was a spiritualist.  
  
I was a priestess.  
  
I was a lone wolf.  
  
I was a leader!  
  
"I KNOW the real me, Dorf!" I shouted in fury once I found my voice. "I'm strong, I'm a leader, I'm a warrior, I'm-"  
  
"A rose."  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
"A rose."  
  
"A rose?"  
  
"Yeah... a desert rose." He sat on the temple's stoop and looked up at me. "You're not like the other Gerudo's. You're strong, yet delicate. Fragile, yet a warrior... Like the rose... You've seen them right?"  
  
I nodded. I had seen them a few times, while rummaging through treasure chests of rich Hylian women. Roses were the rarest of flowers in all of Hyrule, and only a lucky few were able to posses them.  
  
"Then you've seen how beautiful they are."  
  
I blushed... was he implying...?   
  
I sat down beside him.  
  
"Yes... Dorf, what are you-"  
  
"And you've seen the thorns."  
  
"Yeah but I still don't see how-"  
  
"That's you Boo. A beautiful creature, seemingly harmless... yet if one tries to get too close, they get pricked. You have many defenses. They're hard to get through. You're a desert rose, Boo, to me at least... you're strong, beautiful, dignified..." He leaned in close to me and whispered. "And the rarest, most awing flower in the desert of my heart."  
  
And he kissed me.  
  
I remember being horrified. I had WANTED him to kiss me, but now that he was doing it... it seemed... wrong... cold... almost evil... so I didn't respond.  
  
I just sat there wide-eyed. His lips pushing against mine, trying to get me to kiss back. He pulled away after a moment and stared at me.   
  
"Boo?" He reached out a hand.  
  
I drew back. "Just take me back, Dorf."  
  
He looked confused. "But I thought you wanted me to-"  
  
"I did too. I was wrong. This was wrong. Take me back."  
  
"Boo, I-"  
  
I stood up, my arms warped around my chest, tears of confusing threatening to leak out of my eyes.  
  
"JUST TAKE ME HOME, GANNONDORF!"  
  
He looked at me, his eyes cold. I had wounded his pride, his ego, and possibly something else. He strode past me and mounted his horse, waiting for me to mount as well. I climbed on and held onto him lightly. He turned the horse around and broke into a fast gallop across the desert sands.  
  
Not a word was spoken between us on the ride home.  
  
It's been a year since that day, and things still haven't gotten better between us. He's grown more distant, from everyone. He spends his time reading about those legends of his. He's obsessed, and I'm the only one who sees it. He won't speak to me though.  
  
But I get by.  
  
Because, I'm Nabooru.  
  
I'm the warrior.  
  
I'm the lone wolf.  
  
I'm the priestess.  
  
I'm the spiritualist.  
  
I'm the leader.  
  
And I'm the desert rose.  
  
THE END  
  
Candy likes reviews... yes she does.  



End file.
